


the hypothetical negatives of teamwork

by evaceratops



Series: light's shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, another campaign snippet, azlin is batman, our dm asked us to do little reflection moments for our characters and I got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops
Summary: If Azlin is their shield, she can't have any cracks.





	the hypothetical negatives of teamwork

Azlin sits down to think about what to say to the Council while Volya changes. When the words don’t present themselves, she thinks about the mission instead, and about their team. It’s been a while since she worked with so many people so close to her own age - these missions have reminded her how nice it can be, being on a team.

They’ve also reminded her why she usually works alone. 

Seeing the dagger affect Amaranth like that... it was too close. She’d been able to stop it _this time_ , but who’s to say she’ll be so lucky next time? What if these missions only got more dangerous — and there was a good chance of that, considering that whatever business that Stewjoni padawan who left the notes in the book had had on Jedha, they hadn’t escaped from it entirely successfully. If they’d escaped from it at all. 

She frowns. Ordinarily an extended mission like this would be given to a much more experienced shadow or sentinel, but the Force knows those are in short supply these days, what with the war and all. The shadows hadn’t seen as big of an increase in casualties as the rest of the order, seeing as they were basically doing more of the same stuff they’d always done, but the Separatists had managed to kill one of their leaders, so who’s to say the rest of them aren’t next? And they obviously haven’t been on top of their game for the last few centuries, considering the Sith are STILL AROUND, SOMEHOW. 

Danger is one thing, but having people to protect overcomplicates things. So much easier if there’s no one depending on you. And they _are_ depending on her, aren’t they? Brider said as much, just now. She’s the professional. She outranks them. She can’t let anything shake her.

“Show no fear,” rings the old lesson in her head, the one drilled in by years of training and cold, hard field experience. Fear is weakness, for a shadow. A vulnerability. If she’s the shield, there can’t be any cracks. 

No time to dwell on all that stuff now, though, unless she wants to go into the Council report completely unprepared.


End file.
